Don't stop
by Little Miss Red Lips
Summary: Hayffie one shot. "Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something" *Bad summary*


Don't stop

**Hayffie One shot. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES!**

It was slightly awkward standing there with Haymitch in utter silence; we're normally at each other's throats, arguing about silly things. But this time we weren't, we were just quiet and at peace for one moment in our lives. Good god he needed to work on his hair. Hadn't he ever heard of a Barbour? I just wanted to neaten it up a little, run my fingers through it and…I bet it's really soft… I mean it's not that bad, it's a nice kind of shaggy. It's- what am I thinking!? Run my fingers through his hair- what- how repulsive. Plus he stank of booze, this was the first time I'd seen him without a liquor bottle in his hand... But, I must admit, sometimes it was a nice smell. Well, maybe to me. It was _his _smell, a manly kind of smell. Like his aftershave. Oh, that after shave was gorgeous. It's so musky and alluring. It's- wait I'm doing it again. What on Earth am I thinking- god, what a ghastly thought. To take my mind of off disgusting- Haymitch I pulled my pink lipstick out of my bag and held it up to my lips. That's when I heard Haymitch groan "Jesus, Effie. You're seriously putting more of that blindingly bright lipstick on"

I pulled the lipstick away and turned to him "Yes, Haymitch, yes I am. I always need to look my best"

"You've already got enough on. Why don't you wear more, how you say, less vibrant colours. If I stuck you next to the sun you'd outshine it"

I pulled out my fan and hit him with it "Shut it. You really do know how to make a woman feel special don't you, Haymitch. Why don't you lay off the liquor?"

"Nope, I love liquor. Takes away the pain, makes me see the world as a better place, you know. It makes me forget that I'm all alone. You should try it out sometime, Sweetheart"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that "You're such an ass"

Haymitch looked stunned. "Oh," he inclined his head "You used the word _ass. _Must be a big step for your vocabulary, little miss prissy" He let out a low chuckle. It was kind of sexy…

"Prissy! Prissy! At least I get regular washes!" I was angry now. I took a step closer to him and felt my fingers curl into a fist.

"Like I said, Sweetheart," He smiled an impish smile "Alcohol makes you forget to do stuff like that" He laughed again "Toffee nose"

I threw my oriental fan to the floor and stomped my left foot. I could feel the muscles in my leg begin to tense "How dare you-"

"How dare I?"

"Yes, how dare you!"

He stepped really close to me, really close. His face was right in front of mine, I could feel his warm breath on my neck "Mind your own business" He said in a harsh whisper. I found myself looking at is lips. Then I looked back up to meet his piercing eyes. He did the same but he didn't look back up, just kept his gaze on my pink lips. "Don't bother me again" he was still whispering, although it wasn't as harsh.

"You started it-"

"Don't, Sweetheart" He didn't pull away. He kept his face close to mine. Then he leant in closer "Okay?" He was so close now that I felt his lips brush against mine when he spoke.

"O-okay" Then he pressed his lips to mine. Haymitch just kissed me! Good god how awful. I was going to pull away but then I felt his lips prise my mouth open, giving him just enough room to slip his tongue in. His warm tongue touched mine. I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want _him _to stop. I reacted to the kiss, wrapping my arm around his neck and moving my tongue with his, kissing him back. He liked my reaction; he smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pulled me a little closer and I found my leg travelling up his towards his waist. I had to stop myself, so I did. Well, I tried, because Haymitch had grabbed my thigh and was pushing my pencil skirt up to reveal more of my leg. I pressed my body harder against his. It felt like there was too much space between us. He grabbed my other leg, pulling me up into his arms. He pushed me against the cold metal of the lift so I wouldn't fall. His hand made its way up my blouse and trailed along my pale skin until it found the ribbon that kept my corset in place. He began undoing it. I should have stopped him, like the lady I was but I didn't. It felt so good, _he _felt so good. My mother had shoved manners and etiquette down my throat since I was five. But right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was him and now. My arms left his neck, slid down his chest, and stopped when I felt my palms against his groin. I stared undoing his belt. What was I doing? Was I crazy? No, I was just full of lust. My corset was un-done now and Haymitch's hands had started un-buttoning my blouse. The lift's bell rang, telling us we were near the District 12 penthouse. That brought us to or senses. There was a time and place and this really wasn't the time or place. Our lips finally parted and I made a sound of annoyance "You like that, Trinket?" He asked, his lips still lingering near mine.

"Yes" I answered, breathlessly. He flipped me around so my back was pressed against his chest. I cocked my head to one side, baring my neck. He began giving my neck soft warm kisses. Then he mumbled "Me too" His hand found my corset once again and he re-tied it for me.

"Thank you" I sighed.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist so his hands were resting on my stomach. He kissed my neck again. The bell went again. We were there, unfortunately. He whispered in my ear "We'll finish this later, Swee-" He stopped. Why? He always said 'Sweetheart' "_My _Sweetheart" Oh I liked that. _His _Sweetheart "Ladies first" Then he let go and gestured to the doors as they slid open. I tucked my blouse in and made my way out. Haymitch re-buckled his belt and followed.

-'Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something'

**I'm back! After a looong break. Thought I'd do a Hayffie one shot…I just ship 'em so hard. Hehehe. Anyways some of you have asked me to do an Isaac and Alysa fic. You'll only know what that is if you read my other Fannie fic 'The promise' well if I get you lot of asking in your reviews for this fic I'll carry on 'The Promise' and base it on Isaac and Alysa. Okay hope you enjoyed this one shot. Adios my lovelies. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES!**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


End file.
